


Chaton d'Amour

by Blihioma



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fantasy, M/M, Out of Character, Were-Creatures
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-12-22 12:10:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11967093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blihioma/pseuds/Blihioma
Summary: Ichigo est un garou ocelot, digne, fier et toujours les sourcils froncés. Sauf bien sûr quand il s'agit de son petit-ami Stark, directeur et vétérinaire dans un refuge pour familiers et animaux magiques. Alors là, il devient très facilement jaloux. En même temps, comment ne pas l'être quand on annule un week-end à deux, pour un coyote ? A bat les chiens !





	Chaton d'Amour

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Tite Kubo possède Bleach et ses personnages
> 
> Rating : K+
> 
> Genre : Fantasy
> 
> Univers : UA
> 
> Pairing : Stark x Ichigo
> 
> Ecrit le : 15 Décembre 2015
> 
> Evénement : Lot Os de la Tombola
> 
> Je m’occuperais donc des lots gagnés à la Tombola dans l’ordre des formulaires envoyés. On enchaîne avec Hebihime qui a gagné trois lots de 500, 1,000 et 5,000 mots respectivement et qui a choisi de garder les trois indépendamment les uns des autres. On comment avec le plus court, le premier à être envoyé a pour thème les animaux, donc voilà ce que ça donne.

**_Chaton d’amour_ **

Stark regardait son petit-ami passer devant lui en l’ignorant superbement, le menton relevé bien haut. L’ocelot rejoignit la salle de bain dans laquelle il s’enfermerait comme toujours lorsqu’il se mettait à bouder. Cela faisait tout de même maintenant quatre jours que son amant restait sous sa forme animale pour lui glisser entre les doigts à chaque fois qu’il essayait de lui parler. Stark se doutait de la raison de l’attitude du jeune garou : il avait annulé leur week-end en amoureux car un nouvel arrivant était arrivé en urgence au refuge samedi matin et il était le seul à pouvoir s’en occuper.

C’était en effet un travail difficile de gérer un refuge. Surtout quand il s’agissait d’un refuge spécial pour les familiers de sorciers et toutes autres créatures animales magiques… Stark n’avait aucune honte à afficher son grand amour des animaux, et plus particulièrement quand ils étaient petits, mignons et adorables. C’était d’ailleurs un peu grâce à cela qu’il avait rencontré le jeune garou ocelot qui lui servait de petit-ami depuis cinq ans. Ce dernier, Ichigo de son petit nom, connaissait très bien le caractère de son amant et sa passion, pourtant il boudait à chaque fois que l’homme aux cheveux bruns préférait ses protégés à lui.

Et comme toujours, Stark attendait que ça lui passe. Il n’y avait rien d’autre à faire de toute manière : peu importe ce qu’il pouvait dire, Ichigo sentirait immédiatement ses mensonges, s’il prenait le temps de l’écouter en tout cas. Une léchouille sur sa main attira son attention et le directeur et vétérinaire s’accroupit devant le coyote dont il s’était occupé le week-end dernier, la source de cette bouderie justement. Il s’agissait d’un familier colérique avec les inconnus, d’où son appel d’urgence, qui appartenait à une jeune fille qu’il considérait comme sa petite sœur.

Le canidé se montra très câlin en couvrant son visage de bave, et il n’en fallut pas plus pour qu’un certain garou félidé sorte de sa salle de bain en vitesse et se jette sur le coyote, toutes griffes dehors. Il y eut des aboiements, des feulements, des touffes de poils volantes, et d’autres sortes de cris et de matières animales. Stark faillit arracher son amant aux crocs du coyote, mais Ichigo le devança en reprenant sa forme humaine et en donnant un coup de pied au familier avant de se serrer contre son homme.

Cela sembla faire passer le message au coyote qui se contenta de faire demi-tour pour s’en aller – puisqu’il était venu dire au revoir à son soigneur. Stark lui en profita pour serrer le roux contre lui qui était resté dans ses bras. Ses mains glissèrent dans son dos et lorsqu’il toucha un point particulier dans son dos, les oreilles et la queue d’ocelot d’Ichigo ressortirent brusquement et Stark se fit un plaisir d’attraper entre ses dents, l’une de ses oreilles touffues entre ses dents :

« J’adore quand tu es jaloux comme ça, tu es très excitant. »

« Je te signale que c’est de ta faute. » Siffla Ichigo, peu content qu'on le traite comme un chaton. « Je suis sûr que tu le fais exprès à chaque fois. »

« Qui sait. » Lui répondit Stark avec un sourire en coin. « Bon ce n’est pas tout mais, j’ai mon après-midi, on va rentrer et je ne suis pas près de te lâcher. »

Ichigo frissonna au sous-entendu et hésita un instant entre retourner grogner dans son coin ou finalement lui pardonner une nouvelle fois. Il abandonna lorsque des doigts agiles et malins vinrent jouer avec son appendice velu. De toute façon, il ne lui résistait jamais bien longtemps.

**_FIN_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Ouais, je sais ce que vous pensez et vous avez raison… C’est vachement OCC XD Je suis désolé, vraiment, mais je ne voyais pas comment le faire autrement. Ne me frappez pas ! Non mais franchement, vous l’auriez fait comme vous à ma place ? De la fantasy, des animaux, le couple, tout ça en 500 mots ? Comment ça je me cherche des excuses ? Mais pas du tout très cher, j’explique simplement que c’est la seule bonne idée que j’ai eu, c’est tout XD
> 
> Bon, vous avez aimez quand même ?


End file.
